Esmeralda
by Splendor
Summary: Lily Evans no es la típica chica de su edad que es se preocupa por encontar marido. Empezando porque es una pirata con una mision importante por cumplir: hacer pagar a todos los que destrozaron a su familia. Y en esa lista se encuentran los Potter.
1. Prologo

**Esmeralda**

En época de piratas había un barco pirata que empezaba a hacerse famoso, si un barco, eso era muy raro ya que solía ser el ca

En época de piratas había un barco pirata que empezaba a hacerse famoso, si un barco, eso era muy raro ya que solía ser el capitán el que hacia famoso su barco no el barco al capitán y eso le daba mas misterio ya que nadie conocía el nombre del capitán.

Por todos los puertos europeos se contaban innumerables historias sobre el "Esmeralda" y sobre su misterioso capitán algunos decían que no se dejaba ver porque tenia tantas cicatrices y otros pensaba k todo eso era mentira y que no existía ningún barco llamado Esmeralda pero había algo en que todos coincidían era que la historia del Esmeralda se parecía bastante a la del "Eclipse" pero la diferencia era k todos conocían el nombre del capitán del Eclipse era el barco del gran pirata Evans.

Las igualdades que tenían estos dos barcos; el Eclipse y Esmeralda eran según decían unos barcos tan enormes que podrían transportar a todos los habitantes de Gran Bretaña y la rapidez que tenían para desaparecer sin dejar ninguna pista.

Solos unos pocos creían que la tripulación del Esmeralda esta compuesta por la tripulación superviviente del Eclipse.


	2. La Trampa

_Hola, espero que os guste mi fic y dejéis algún review_

**Cap 1 La trampa**

En un puerto ingles

Dos chicas caminaban por el puerto cuando encontraron la taberna "Las tres escobas".

-¿Estas segura que funcionara?-pregunto la chica rubia un poco nerviosa.

-Claro, siempre funciona-contesto la morena.

-Empieza el juego- dijeron las dos a la vez cuando entraron a las tres escobas.

Estaba lleno de gente pero aun así cuando entraron casi todas las miradas se posaron en ellas, así que caminaron rápido hasta la barra para hablar con Rosmerta.

-¿Quienes son?- pregunto la morena.

-Son los de la mesa que esta junto a la ventana- dijo Rosmerta.

Las dos chicas giraron la cabeza y pudieron ver a 3 chicos que justo estaban mirándolas.

-estas bromeando¿ no?- dijo la morena un poco cabreada.

-no, yo también me sorprendí cuando los vi, al parecer el padre no ira porque tiene miedo y mando a su hijo- dijo Rosmerta intentado calmarla.

- ¿y ahora que hacemos Leena?- dijo rubia mas nerviosa.

-continuar con el plan- dijo Leena mientras miraba disimuladamente a los 3 chicos.

-pero sabes que el plan era el padre no el hijo, contra el no tenemos nada- dijo la rubia.

-da lo mismo, un Black es un Black, seguramente es igual que el padre.

- eso no la sabemos y esto es diferente el hijo es joven y fuerte.

- no debes tener miedo Lisa.

-como que no, si igual que el padre a su edad tendremos serios problemas.

-no nos hará nada si no sabe quienes somos y ya viste como nos miraba, será mas fácil.

-¿pero quien de los 3 es Rosmerta?- pregunto Lisa todavía preocupada.

-el del pelo largo.

-¿y los otros quienes son?- pregunto Lenna.

-el de gafas es el príncipe Potter y el otro es de la nobleza - dijo susurrando Rosmerta.

-¿en serio?- dijeron la rubia y morena a la vez.

-si.

-eso si que es bueno.

- y con el otro que hacemos Leena - pregunto Lisa.

-eso lo decidirá Lily, aunque creo que acabara de comida para tiburones.

-tened cuidado- les dijo Rosmerta.

-si y gracias por tu ayuda- dijo Leena mientras de daba algunas monedas.

-gracias pero no hacia falta lo hubiera hecho gratis, siempre estaré agradecía al capitán Evans; os guarde la mesa que esta a su lado.

Las dos se despidieron de Rosmerta y se fueron a sentar a la mesa para poner en funcionamiento su plan.

Mientras en la mesa de los 3 chicos.

-las habéis visto- dijo el chico del pelo largo.

-claro, como para no y nos estaban mirando- dijo el chico con gafas.

-si muy bonitas pero dentro de nada partimos.

-que aguafiestas Remus.

-este viaje es muy importante Sirius .

-lo se , pareces mi padre, todo el día molestándome para que tuviera cuidado, ni que fuera un niño.

-te lo dice porque sabes que han intentado capturarles los piratas.

-pues que lo intenten conmigo.

-y conmigo también-dijo el chico con gafas.

-sabéis k no hablamos de cualquier pirata, hablamos del Esmeralda.

-bah eso son mas que cuentos de marineros, seguro que un barco normal.

-lo que tu digas Sirius.

-mirad quien se acaba de sentar en la mesa de al lado-dijo el chico gafas interrumpiendo la conversación.

-eso si que es suerte verdad James- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-vamos a presentarnos, como bueno caballeros- dijo James también poniéndose de pie.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de las chicas vieron a la rubia llorando.

-disculpe señorita que le ocurre- pregunto James.

-oh nada- dijo Lisa limpiándose las lagrimas falsas.

-perdón por mis modales soy James Potter.

-y yo soy Sirius Black.

Justo después besaron las manos de las chicas.

-yo soy Elizabeth Liens-dijo la rubia.

-yo soy Cloé Liens-dijo la morena.

-Liens así que son francesas y hermanas- dijo Siruis.

-bueno medio hermanas, tenemos el mismo padre- contesto Leena.

cuando termino de hablar Leena, Lisa volvió a llorar.

-lo siento- dijo falsamente Lisa.

-¿por que llora?- pregunto James.

-es que hoy íbamos a tomar un barco para Francia para ver a nuestro padre que se esta muriendo pero lo han cancelado porque hoy sale el Eleanor también a Francia- dijo Lisa entre lagrimas.

-no se preocupe seguramente mañana podrán partir hacia Francia- dijo consolándola James.

-imposible, teníamos que irnos hoy, mañana seria demasiado tarde cuando lleguemos nuestro padre estará muerto y no podremos despedirnos- dijo Lenna que ahora también empezó a llorar.

James y Sirius se miraron no soportaban ver llorar a las mujeres y mas sabiendo que era por su culpa.

-no se preocupen señoritas nosotros las llevaremos –dijo Sirius.

-viajaran con nosotros en Eleanor- dijo James.

Leena y Lisa se miraron aun con lagrimas y asintieron, había sito tan fácil con poco de lagrimas conseguían lo que querían entrar en el Eleanor.

-muchas gracias, les estaremos eternamente agradecidas-dijo Lisa mientras se sacaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-será mejor que vayamos por nuestro equipaje-dijo Leena poniéndose de pie.

Las chicas se despidieron y fueron por sus maletas, mientras Sirius y James volvieron con Remus.

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Remus.

-Remus viejo amigo-dijo Sirius.

-oh no ¿que habéis hecho?

-las invitamos a que nos acompañaran a Francia.

-¡Que!

-por nuestra culpa perdieron su barco, es lo menos que podíamos hacer- dijo disculpándose Sirius.

-y tu le has dejado James.

-estaban llorando Remus, aparte así nos divertiremos en el viaje.

-sabes que dirá tu padre si se entera.

-lo se, pero quien se lo va a decir – dijo Sirius poniendo cara de bueno.

-esta bien pero donde se instalaran.

-que pregunta amigo- dijo Sirius.

-has pensado que tal vez no quieran nada contigo.

-eso es imposible, todas quieren algo conmigo.

Los 3 empezaron a reírse ya que la innumerable lista de las mujeres k habían pasado por la cama de Sirius era tan larga, que jamás acabarían de contarlas. Bueno Siruis tendría una grandísima lista pero James y Remus tampoco se quedaban atrás.

-bueno, yo todavía no las conozco.

-mira por ahí vienen.

Las dos chicas habían salido por su maletas que solo llevaban un vestido para cada una ya que ese viaje no llegaría nunca a su destino.

Los chicos pagaron las bebidas y se acercaron a ellas..

-solo es esto-pregunto James mirando las pequeñas maletas.

-no necesitamos mucho equipaje-dijo tímidamente Lisa.

-pues mejor- dijo alegremente Sirius.

-¿y usted quien es?-dijo que Lisa que se acababa de percatar de la presencia de Remus

-mi nombre es Remus Lupin-dijo mientras le besaba la mano a Lisa y después la de Leena.

La verdad que eran muy guapas mucho mas de cerca, pero le gustaba mas la rubia.

-encantada yo soy Elizabeth Liens y esta es mi hermana Cloé Liens.

Se le había acelerado el pulso a ella a Lisa Davis, ¿le gustaría ese tal Remus?, imposible, bueno la verdad es que era atractivo pero estaba de servicio, no debía mostrar sus sentimientos.

Mientras en un barco

-estoy nervioso-decía un hombre un poco mayor.

-tranquilo lo harán bien-le contesto una pelirroja.

-lo se, pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme.

-no las hubiera dejado ir si no estuviera segura, mañana a esta hora estarán otra vez con nosotros.

-eso espero.

-deberías ser mas positivo.

-hablas igual que tu padre, como me recuerdas tanto a él.

-¿Dave crees que el estaría orgulloso de mi?

-no lo creo, lo se- dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-lo hecho tanto de menos.

-todos lo extrañamos.


	3. La historia de una pirata

_Aqui esta otro cap, dejad reviews please_

**La historia de una pirata**

Como lo extrañaba y mas ahora para pedirle consejo, estaba muy nerviosa pero no quería que Dave se preocupara todavía mas. Si algo le pasaba a Leena y Lisa jamás me lo perdonaría, ellas eran mas importante que coger a Orión Black.

Era posible que su odio hacia Orión Black era mas grande que el amor hacia sus amigas.

No claro que no, debía de dejar de pensar esas cosas, ellas lo harán bien son muy buenas.

Su cabeza le daba muchas teorías de lo que podría estar pasando en este momento con Leena y Lisa.

Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza así que salió de su camarote y se dirigió a la cubierta donde se encontró con su tripulación, "su tripulación" que bien sonaba, al parecer también estaban nerviosos.

Caminar por la cubierta siempre le hacia recordar cuando era pequeña y corría disfrazada de pirata por el Eclipse.

Que feliz era en esa época, la verdad había tenido una infancia bastante rara para una chica pero siendo su padre el Capitán Evans conocido así para los amigos y el terrible pirata Evans para todos los demás, pues obviamente su infancia fue muy diferente a la de cualquier chica; empezando por que había nacido en el Eclipse y se había criado ahí.

Su madre era gitana al igual que las madres de Leena y Lisa.

Su padre conoció a su madre cuando atracaron unos de los barcos de Orión Black que transportaba esclavos para la familia Black.

En ese barco eran tratados peor que la basura; los esclavos eran marcados como ganado con el símbolo de los Black para que supieran a quien pertenecerían de por vida, sus madres tenían esos símbolos en la parte superior de la espalda, bueno Leena también lo tenia ya que ella viajaba también en ese barco; tenía tan solo 3 años cuando se la marco y recibió latigazos que aun conservaba cuando tuvo que presenciar el asesinato de sus padres cuando se les pillo intentado escapar.

Al ser liberados por el pirata Evans algunos volvieron a sus casas otros le juraron lealtad y se unieron a su tripulación.

Su madre y la madre de Lisa decidieron quedarse con Leena ya que conocían a sus padres.

Lisa y yo nacimos en el Eclipse pero la madre de Lisa murió en el parto, eso destrozo a Dave y mi madre se ocupo de nosotras 3 enseñándonos las costumbres gitanas mientras que Dave y mi padre nos enseñaban el arte de la piratería.

Mi hogar era el Eclipse y el mar, bueno ahora también lo era el Esmeralda; con el me había iniciado en la piratería y era un regalo que me había hecho mi padre para cuando tuviera edad suficiente para dirigir mi propio barco.

Mi madre se había opuesto a que yo fuera pirata porque decía que ya había bastante con un pirata en la familia y que yo tenia que casarme y darle nietos; mi padre se reía cada vez que mi madre decía eso y le respondía que su pequeña tenia alma de pirata y si alguna vez se casara seria con alguien que amara tanto el mar como ella.

Recordar aquellas charlas de sus padres sobre su futuro le producía un nudo en la garganta y una enorme tristeza.

Solo tenia 6 años cuando se murieron, era una niña a la que le habían arrebatado una familia y una infancia feliz, llenándola de odio, venganza, resentimiento hacia aquellos que mataron a sus padres y a los de sus amigas.

Se acordaba del día de la muerte de sus padres como si acabara de suceder, se encontraba jugando en cubierta con Leena y Lisa hasta que dieron la alarma de que se acercaban varios buques de guerra y su padre salió corriendo a poner a las niñas y su mujer a salvo, ella estaba asustaba y lloraba, cuando su padre iba a volver a cubierta ella le agarro con fuerza y le dijo entre lagrimas:

-papá no nos dejes.

-tranquila hija te prometo que volveré y veré como te conviertes en la mejor pirata - dijo mientras le besaba la frente y luego fue hasta donde estaba su mujer y la beso apasionadamente en los labios mientras le decía.

-nunca la apartes del mar eso la destrozaría.

-ella prefería que tu no te apartaras de ella- respondió su madre que también lloraba.

-debo volver, nunca abandonare a mi tripulación.

-¿ y si a nosotros?, somos tu familia.

-ellos también son mi familia.

entonces me acerque a donde estaba mi madre y le dije:

-mamá, papá volverá, me lo ha prometido.

mi madre me abrazo y mi padre se fue a la cubierta, nunca mas lo volví a ver.

Dave fue obligado por mi padre para que nos acompañara a huir de aquella batalla naval en contra de su voluntad, ya que no quería que Lisa perdiera a su padre y sabía que el cuidaría de nosotras.

Cuando íbamos a abandonar el Eclipse un enemigo nos encontró; Dave, Leena, Lisa y yo ya habíamos montado en barco de rescate para escapar pero mi madre no; si ella hubiera montado en el barco seguramente no hubiéramos podido escapar y estaríamos todos muertos, pero mi madre no monto si no que se quedo en el Eclipse e intento retrasar al enemigo pero como no llevaba ningún arma, al enemigo le fue fácil matarla.

El resto de mi infancia lo pase en la isla Tortuga, refugio de piratas en donde practicaba cada día mas el arte de la espada junto a mis amigas.

Cuando cumplí 18 años Dave me mostró el barco que mi padre había mandado a construir para mi cuando tuviera edad suficiente para tener uno y decidí ponerle Esmeralda ya que mi madre me contó una vez la historia de una princesa gitana que había luchado contra su pueblo y su familia por su amor y pensé que ese nombre le daría al barco aquella valentía.

Los piratas al enterarse que se buscaba tripulación para un barco que era como el Eclipse y que su capitán seria la hija de Evans no tardaron en reunirse para formar parte de esa tripulación y poco a poco se fueron ganando el respeto de otros piratas y un nombre pero hoy acababan de empezar el mayor golpe que iban a dar y la tensión y preocupación se palpaba en el aire.

Mientras tanto en el Eleanor

-Os alojareis aquí- dijo Remus.

-es perfecto- contesto Lisa mirándolo a los ojos.

-bueno ahora vamos a acomodar nuestra pertenencias- dijo Leena.

-perfecto, pero no tardéis demasiado- dijo Sirius mientras salía por la puerta seguido por Remus.

-¿qué te ocurre Lisa?

-¿que?- no había oído lo que había dicho Leena se quedo mirando la puerta por donde salieron los chicos.

-no te gustara alguno ¿no?

-gustarme, claro que no.

-entonces, por que no dejabas de mirar a ese tal Remus.

-bueno, vale me parece atractivo pero nada mas.

-solo faltara que te enamorares ahora.

-lo se.

Pero seria cierto, solo lo encontraba atractivo o era algo mas, por que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

En otra parte del barco

-por fin te encontramos James.

-estaba hablando con la tripulación.

-podrías haber estado con nosotros mientras instalábamos a las francesas.

-para que, si solo son dos y ya están cogidas.

-¿eh?-dijo confuso Sirius.

-no te has fijado como mira Remus a la rubia.

-eso es mentira, yo solo intentaba ser amable- mientras lo decía sus mejillas iban cogiendo un color rojo.

-que ojo tiene James, yo ni me fije.

-claro porque tu solo mirabas a la morena.

-jajaja, es cierto.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y las chicas estaban cada vez mas nerviosas.

-falta muy poco- dijo Leena mientras jugaba con su collar.

-no puedo soportarlo mas voy a salir a la cubierta.

-estas loca, dentro de poco atacaran el barco, no podemos ir a la cubierta.

-volveré a tiempo solo quiero tomar aire.

-ten cuidado por si te paran aquellos 3.

-si.

Lisa salió y Leena se quedo pensando en que le ocurría a Lisa, ella que era muy tranquila y ahora no podía esperar ni 15 minutos.

-será mejor que la siga por si acaso.

Lisa se encontraba en la cubierta y como era la hora de la cena no había casi nadie, se apoyo en la barandilla y miro hacia el horizonte; viento echaba hacia atrás sus rizos rubios y de repente sintió el aliento de una persona justo detrás suya, se giro y vio a un chico de preciosos ojos claros y cabello color miel que le dedicaba una preciosa sonrisa.

-¿qué hace aquí?

-em, yo, yo- ¿por qué tartamudeaba?, solo era un hombre más.

-si?

-necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, ¿y usted?

-por la misma razón- se acerco un poco mas a ella; era preciosa, tenia un hermoso cabello rubio que le llegaba a la altura de hombros pero como lo tenia rizado no parecía tener el pelo muy corto y esos ojos marrones en los que podría perderse cada vez que ella lo mirara.

-bueno, será mejor que regrese-dijo rápidamente al ver que la corta distancia que los separaba, si él estaba tan cerca de ella no podría pensar.

-¿realmente lo desea?

-no.

Remus emitió una sonría y se acerco tanto a Lisa que sus labios se rozaron.

Cuando estaban apunto de besarse se escucho un grito de alerta:

¡Barco pirata a la vista!

-será mejor que vuelva junto a su hermana-dijo Remus.


	4. Al Abordaje

_He tardado en subir el cap porque mi pc se estropeo y casi lo pierdo todo. _

_Les traigo este cap mas largo por la espera, y gracias por los reviews._

**Cap 3 Al abordaje**

Lisa se aparto rápidamente de Remus

-será mejor que vuelva junto a su hermana-dijo Remus.

Lisa salió prácticamente corriendo mientras en su cabeza se formaba un monologo mental:

Que locura estaba a punto de cometer. Se encontraba en un momento que debía de estar completamente concentrada¿ y que estaba haciendo? Pues intentando besarse con un desconocido.

Pero la culpa no era suya, él es que se había acercado. Claro él era el culpable, ¿como se atrevía a intentar besarla?, si solo la conocía de un día.

La próxima vez se iba a enterrar. "La próxima vez", no habría una próxima vez.

De repente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y sintió como tiraban de ella.

-Lisa tenemos que prepararnos, ya vienen.

-Si.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-No te creo, pero no tengo tiempo para preguntar, así que vamos.

Las dos fueron corriendo a su camarote y sacaron de sus maletas, sus espadas.

-Repasemos el plan.

-Esta bien, tenemos que dejarlos inconscientes pero antes de que suban a cubierta.

-Al menos te lo sabes, bueno ya he hecho la mitad del trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto- Leena se acerco a su cama, se agacho y saco de debajo de esta a un Sirius atado e inconsciente.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Lisa mientras se acercaba a Sirius.

-Fue fácil cuando fui a buscarte, se me acerco, a decir verdad parecía que estaba esperando a que saliera del camarote, bueno la cosa fue que le invite a pasar al camarote y cuando estuvo dentro le pegue un golpe en la cabeza.

-Wau, impresionante.

-A ti te toca príncipe.

-¿Y su amigo, ese tal Remus, que hacemos con él?

-Ese no me importa.

-Pero es que...- Lisa tartamudeo

-Deberías olvidarlo Lisa.

-No es eso, es que me da... pena, eso me da pena.- Suspiro aliviada.

-Pena, no deberías sentir eso, es un noble seguro que ha cometido atrocidades.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no te olvides de nuestro objetivo.

-No lo haré.

-Bien, mejor marcha a buscar al príncipe y tráelo hasta aquí. Yo estaré escondida y cuando entre quedara inconsciente como su amigo.

Lisa salió del camarote, afuera no paraba de correr gente y todas se dirigían hacia la cubierta. Sabia que el príncipe no estaría en su camarote y fue directamente a cubierta. Aquello era aun peor, no se podía dar ni un paso sin toparse con alguien. Lo busco con la mirada pero no lo vio, cuando se iba a dar por vencida lo vio, estaba dándole ordenes a unos marineros. Justo en el momento que iba a ira buscarlo volvieron a tirar de ella. Parecía que nadie podía darle un simple toque en la espalda. Cuando se giro vio a Remus y al parecer por su expresión estaba muy enfadado.

-Que le dije antes.

-Esto...- volvía a tartamudear, que le había dicho antes, pues la verdad no se acordaba, solo podía recordar que estaban apunto de besarse.

-Le dije que se fuera con su hermana.

-Ah- ¿se lo había dicho?, la verdad no se acordaba.

-Regrese con ella, esto no es seguro para usted.

-Se defenderme- además el que no estaba seguro era él.

-Si no regresa ahora, tendré que llevarla por la fuerza.

-Atrévase- puso los brazos en jarras.

-Si así lo desea- se acerco a ella y la cargo como si fuera un bulto.

-¡Bájeme ahora mismo!

-Lo haré si vuelve a su camarote.

-No puedo, vine a decirle que su amigo Black se ha desmayado- que había dicho, su objetivo era el príncipe, no él.

-¿Qué?- la bajo de su hombro.

-Pues eso que mi hermana lo encontró tirado y lo ha llevado a su camarote.

-Vamos enseguida- la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo con ella hacia su camarote.

Cuando llegaron, Remus abrió la puerta y vio a Sirius tirado en el piso; dio solamente dos pasos para acercase a él y sintió un fuerte golpe, acto seguido se desmayo.

Leena no se había dado cuenta de quien había aturdido hasta que vio a Remus en el suelo.

-Maldita sea Lisa te dije el príncipe.

-Lo siento pero me encontró en la cubierta y tuve que decírselo.

-No sabes hacer nada.

De repente oyeron el ruido de los cañones y el barco se tambaleo.

-¡Mierda!, ya ha empezado, si le ocurre algo es tu culpa.

-Lo se.

-Coge tu espada y ata a ese tonto. No queremos que se despierte y desate al otro.

Afuera la cosa era muy diferente. La batalla ya había empezado, el Eleanor y el Esmeralda están muy juntos. El Eleanor estaba en desventaja, ya que habían sido atacados por sorpresa y tardaron mucho en ocupar las posiciones correctas para un batalla. Lilly lo aprovecho, ellos habían lanzado el primer ataque.

Pocos minutos después el Eleanor se estaba derrumbando.

Lilly observo como ese grandioso barco estaba apunto de acabar en el fondo del mar.

Había llegado momento, miro a su tripulación y les dijo:

-Bien amigos, este es el momento que llevo esperando durante 14 años. Hagámoslo digno del gran pirata Evans.

-¡Si!- gritaron toda la tripulación del Esmeralda.

Lilly miro al Eleanor y pensó que por fin se vengaría de aquellos que un día le arrebataron todo.

-¡Al abordaje!- Grito Lilly

Se puso el pañuelo con el se tapaba la cara, para que no la pudieran reconocer. Desenvaino su espada y junto a su tripulación se introdujeron en la cubierta del Eleanor.

Lily buscaba con la mirada a sus dos amigas, pero supuso que estarían esperando a que todo acabara, para salir a la cubierta.

La batalla ahora se disputaba en la cubierta del Eleanor, allí se oía por doquier el sonido de las espadas al chocar. No paraban de llegar piratas del Esmeralda.

James Potter no paraba de buscar a sus amigos Sirius y Remus. A Sirius no lo había visto en cubierta y a Remus si. Estaba empezando a pensar que podían estar muertos. No quería pensar en la muerte pero al parecer era la única opción. Había querido mandar a varios hombres a buscarles pero la necesitaba tantos hombres en cubierta como habían.

Leena y Lisa habían subido corriendo a cubierta, cuando llegaron los piratas del Esmeralda ya estaban a bordo del barco. Se miraron asustadas.

-Separémonos para encontrarle antes- propuso Leena.

-De acuerdo.

Cada una iba buscando a James Potter pero fue Leena la que lo encontró.

Estaba enzarzado en una batalla con un pirata, pero salió vencedor. Era muy hábil con la espada.

Leena se le acerco corriendo, él al verla se preocupo.

-¡QUE HACE AQUÍ!- James la cogió del brazo con fuerza

-Regrese inmediatamente, no ve que estamos siendo atacados por piratas; no puedo preocuparme por usted ahora.

James se fijo en que Leena tenia una espada en la mano.

-¿Qué hace con esto?

-Um... yo también quiero ayudar.- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Ayudar?, ayudaría si volviera a su camarote enseguida.

-He venido por sus amigos.

-¿Dónde están?

-En mi camarote, están heridos.

-¿QUÉ?- James todavía la tenia agarrada por el brazo.

Lilly se encontraba a pocos metros de allí, y vio la escena. Ese estúpido estaba maltratando a Leena. Fue corriendo hasta ellos y ataco a James.

-¡Sueltala!

James que tenia buenos reflejos esquivo el ataque de Lilly y puso a Leena detrás suya.

Aquellos dos empezaron la batalla mas fiera que Leena había visto nunca. Los dos se movían muy rápidos y era difícil seguir la batalla.

Leena tenia que parar aquello, el príncipe no podía morir ahora.

-¡LILLY PARA, LO NECESITAMOS!- Leena grito con todas sus fuerzas para que la escuchara entre todo aquel ruido.

Sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, Lilly la escucho y la miro, pero en ese segundo en el que miro a Leena, James lo aprovecho y con su espada le traspaso el hombro derecho.

Lilly ni siquiera grito del dolor que sintió, era fuego lo que sentía, parecía que su hombro estaba ardiendo. La espada se le resbalo de la mano y miro a James que todavía tenia clavada su espada en su hombro.

Por primera vez se había fijado en él. Tenia unos lentes y detrás de ellos estaban sus ojos castaños. Su pelo era de un color negro intenso y lo tenia alborotado.

El también la estaba mirando.

El sabia desde el principio que ese tenia que ser el capitán del Esmeralda. Lo había deducido por su indumentaria. Lilly llevaba un sombrero de 3 picos y una chaqueta verde oscura sobre la camisa blanca. Su rostro estaba tapado por un pañuelo oscuro, solo podía ver sus ojos verde esmeralda y el poco pelo que caía del sombrero, que era de un rojo intenso. James saco su espada del hombro de ella y le quito el pañuelo de la cara. Quería ver el rostro de ese pirata que estaba atemorizando a la mayoría de barcos ingleses.

Pero lo que vio nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Tenia rostro de mujer, no podía creerlo. Le quito el sombrero y una cascada roja cayo sobre los hombros de ella. El pirata del que nadie sabia nada, era una mujer y muy hermosa .

Leena se había quedado en shock, había visto que por su culpa Lilly estaba herida y que James acaba de descubrir su identidad.

Lilly se tambaleo cuando él le saco la espada de su hombro, y después le descubrió el rostro, acto seguido le quito el sombrero. Lilly se sentía indefensa ante aquella mirada y sobretodo porque el podía matarla ahora que ella no tenia nada para defenderse.

James no sabia que hacer, hace unos segundos estaba complemente seguro de atravesarle el corazón con su espada, pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Era una mujer, el capitán del Esmeralda era una mujer. No paraba de darle vueltas a eso. Intentaba explicar por que ella estaba en ese barco y vestida así. Se le ocurrieron miles de respuestas pero todas poco realistas. ¿ Qué tenia que hacer ahora?, ¿ matarla?, no podía hacerlo.

Lilly no sabia que hacer, estaba esperando a que... le dolía de solo pensarlo. Pero él parecía igual de indeciso que ella. ¿A qué esperaba?, era mejor que la matara ya, y no hacerla sufrir con esa angustia de si moriría o no. Pero entonces pensó en su padre y su madre que habían dado su vida por ella.¿Y ella se dejaría morir así sin ni siquiera pelear?, ¿esperando a que aquel infeliz se decidiera en matarla?, claro que no. Por fin su cabeza volvía a funcionar con normalidad, y tubo una idea.Simulo una caída por el dolor del hombro. Aunque el hombro la estaba matando pero no lo suficiente para no mantenerse en pie.

En el suelo vio su espada y su oportunidad.

Sabia que tenia unos segundos nada mas para cogerla y atacar; los aprovecho bien antes de que James se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

James vio como se caída del dolor en el hombro y su corazón se encogió sin saber el por qué. Cuando bajo la mirado una espada le apuntaba el cuello pero solo fue un segundo porque el dolor en el hombro de Lilly no le permitió sostener por mas tiempo la espada.

Su idea hubiera valido si su hombro estuviera bien pero en estas condiciones no podía ni sostener la espada. En el momento en que la cogió y lo apunto un dolor aun peor que la primera estocada que le dio James la inundo. Esta vez profirió un pequeño grito de dolor y se llevo la mano al hombro sangrante.

El grito de Lilly consiguió que Leena reaccionara. Leena se acerco a James por la espalda, sin que él la viera. La verdad se lo podría haber ahorrado, ya que James solo tenia ojos para la pelirroja que estaba en el suelo. Utilizo el mango de su espada y le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza a James.

James no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Estaba analizándola con la mirada y por la expresión de su cara se notaba que estaba sufriendo. Parecía tan indefensa así tirada en el suelo y con una mano sobre su hombro herido. Un sentimiento de culpa lo embargo.¿Cómo había podido herirla?, pero el no sabia que era una mujer... Se iba a acercar a ella pero de repente la visión se le nublo y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, me pondre pronto a escribir el siguiente cap_

_Dejad reviews_


	5. Culpas

_He tardado una eternidad. _

_Espero que les guste el cap. _

**Cap 4 Culpas**

Aun estando completamente borracha el hombro no me dejaba de arder. No podía ni siquiera mirarlo, me basto con un fugaz vistazo cuando Lisa me quito la camisa y no se encontraba como yo lo recordaba. Todo lo que pude ver antes de apartar la mirada fue un amasijo de sangre. Tampoco soy consciente de cuanto tiempo llevo recostada en la incomoda silla de este espantoso camarote, pero a mi parecer llevo horas y horas.

Mire a Lisa que empuñaba una aguja con hilo, estaba terminando.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

-Media hora.

-¿Enserio?, pues cuando duele parece que llevo 5 horas aquí.

-¿Duele?- Lisa dirigió su mirada a mi mano izquierda que sostenía una botella de ron.

-No te la has bebido toda- soltó un pequeño grito

-Odio el ron, es asqueroso. Solo bebí lo suficiente, y te aseguro que estoy borracha.

-Lilly, si hubieras bebido lo suficiente no hubieras sentido nada.

-¿Quieres acabar ya?, me duele.

-Lissa dio las ultimas puntadas al brazo de Lilly y le hizo una advertencia:

-Te juro que la próxima vez te obligare a beberte 2 botellas.

-¿Dos?, no tienes compasión por una pobre herida.

-No.

-Le pediré a otra persona que me cure.

Pararon de hablar cuando Dave irrumpió en la sala.

-Ya despertaron.

-¿Los tres?- pregunto Lilly

-Si

Lilly hizo un intento de levantarse pero Lisa la paro.

-Adonde crees que vas. Tienes que descansar, has perdido bastante sangre.

-Descansare después.

-NO.

Lilly y Dave se asustaron, casi nunca Lisa ponía ese tono de voz tan autoritario.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso, antes de que eche fuego por la boca.

-Si, bueno Dave no permitas que hablen entre ellos.

-De acuerdo- Dave se marcho enseguida.

Lilly miro a Lisa que estaba cogiendo unas vendas, se acerco a ella y le vendo el hombro.

-No moverás el brazo durante un mes, y no hay excepciones esta vez.

-¿Un mes?, soy diestra, como quieres que coma.

-Alguien te dará de comer.

-No soy un bebé.

-Pues te comportas como tal.

-¿Por qué estas tan enfadada conmigo?, ¿he hecho algo malo?

Lissa bajó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar.

-Mi cul.. culpa.

-¿Tu culpa?, Lis no entiendo que quieres decir.

-Es mi culpa que estés así.

-¿Qué?, claro que no, es solamente culpa mía por distraerme en medio de una batalla.

-No... es que no sabes lo que hice- dijo en medio de sollozos y se derrumbo a los pies de Lilly llorando.

-Por favor... perdoname, por poner en riesgo tu vida.

-Lisa levante,

-No dirías lo mismo si lo supieras, yo...

-Lisa no llores, cualquier cosa que hayas podido hacer, será perdonada; solo sí prometes que dejaras de llorar, te levantaras y me explicas a que te refieres.

Y así lo hizo Lisa. Se seco las lagrimas con las mangas del vestido que todavía llevaba puesto, se levanto y miró a Lilly.

-Cuando Leena y yo descubrimos quienes serian los tripulantes del Eleanor, decidimos solamente secuestrar a Black y al príncipe. Pero horas antes de vuestra aparición, estaba ansiosa y salí a la cubierta. Alli me encontré con Remus Lupin, un amigo de ellos, y sin saber como casi nos besamos.

Lilly nunca me he sentido tan atraída por una persona, se que eso no justifica lo que hice, pero no pude evitar salvarlo de una muerte segura. Por eso cuando yo tenía que haber ido a persuadir al príncipe para que fuera a mi camarote y así Leena dejarle inconsciente, lleve a Remus. Ella no lo sabia, y al ver lo que había hecho, fue corriendo a salvar al príncipe.

Pero si yo hubiera hecho lo que tenia que hacer, tu nucas estarías así. Podrías haber muerto y por mi culpa. Por mi estúpido enamoramiento.

Nunca me lo perdonare y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo.

-Vas a decirle a tu capitana que debe hacer.

-No ,yo no pretendía...

-Calla, ahora me toca hablar a mi. He escuchado con la cordura y paciencia que me permite este emborrachamiento que tengo. Así que te diré algo, que espero que siempre recuerdes.

Tu Lisa Novotny, que siempre me traes de vuelta al mundo de los vivos tras las batallas, que con tu paciencia y dulce sonrisa me hace apreciar esta dolorosa vida. A ti que estas en mis primeros recuerdos, que has estado en todos los momento de mi vida. No puedes pedir mi perdón, por que siempre lo has tenido, para cualquier cosa que hagas.

Y óyeme bien, nunca mas en tu vida te culpes de un error mío. Porque yo soy la culpable de esta estocada.

Lisa volvió a llorar al escuchar las palabras de Lilly, y fue a abrazarla.

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento...

-Por esto si que no te perdono, sabes cuanto duele- Se quejo Lilly tocándose suavemente el hombro con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Esta bien, ¿qué puedo hacer para obtener su perdón, mi capitana?- Lisa hizo una reverencia.

-Pues, tu serás la encargada de darme de comer, hasta que mi doctora me deje mover el brazo.

-Será un placer, ser su nuevo brazo.

-Bueno ahora debo ir a ver a esos 3 prisioneros.

-Eso si que no, ahora vas a dormir.

-Pero Lisa...

-Nada de peros- Lisa paso el brazo bueno de Lilly por sus hombros, y la ayudo a llegar hasta su propio camarote. El cual se encontraba bastante lejos del camarote de las medicinas. Cuando llegaron al camarote de Lilly, Lisa la dejo sobre su enorme cama de roble.

-No tengo sueño Lisa.

-Ya te entrara- Lisa le estaba quitando las botas. Cuando termino, metió a Lilly debajo de las sabanas de algodón.

-Que descanses- Dijo Lisa, pero Lilly ya se había quedado dormida.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Y se dirigió a su propio camarote para quitarse ese incomodo vestido rosa. Antes de llegar a la puerta de su camarote, se encontró con Leena, que al parecer la estaba esperando. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba puesto una botas altas y negras, un pantalón negro y una camisa ancha de color beige. Leena era la única de las 3 a la que se le notaba claramente sus rasgos gitanos, con ese pelo negro y largo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su oscuro pelo contrastaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Lo que le daba un aspecto temible y muy sexy. Siempre tenía a muchos hombre detrás suya, pero ella solo podía pensar en cumplir su venganza.

-¿Me esperabas?- pregunto Lisa

Leena estaba jugueteando con el mango de su espada, cuando Lisa la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No sabía que ya habías llegado. Tenemos que hablar.

-Pero antes voy a quitarme esto- dijo señalando al voluptuoso vestido rosa.

-¿Te ayudo hacerlo?, a mi me costo bastante quitármelo.

-Esta bien, cuanto antes pueda respirar mejor. Sigo sin entender porque llevan estos dolorosos corsés.

- A mi no me preguntes.

Las dos entraron en el camarote de Lisa, que era igual de grande que el de Lilly, pero este tenia la cama a la derecha y con sabanas color pastel. En una esquina había un pequeño tocador de madera. En la otra esquina había un armario también de madera.

Leena empezó a desabrochar las tiras del vestido, cuando por fin hubo terminado, tras varios minutos. Lisa se lo quitó, lo tiro encima de la cama, y se quedo en ropa interior.

-Por favor quítame ya este corsé- rogó a Leena

Leena comenzó a quitarle el corsé, con el que tardo incluso mas que con el vestido.

Cuando por fin terminó, busco en el armario de lisa una camisa blanca y unos pantalones, y se los dio para que se vistiera.

Cuando Lisa termino de vestirse, cogió una caja que había encima del armario y guardo el vestido dentro, esperando nunca mas volver abrir esa caja.

-Bueno, dime que es eso tan importante.

-Quería hablar contigo de tu comportamiento en el Eleanor.

-Leena... yo no tengo perdón, por lo que hice.

-Ya lo se. Deberías decírselo a Lilly.

-Ya lo hice.

-¿Qué dijo al respecto?

-Me perdono.

-Lilly siempre le resta importancia a las cosas.

-Fue un error.

-Que tuvo graves consecuencias.

-Lo sé, pero que quieres que haga. No puedo volver atrás y remediar lo que hice.

-Sabes, que no le dejaremos vivir.

-¿Qué?

- Lisa, el no nos interesa en absoluto, seguramente servirá de comida para los tiburones. Aunque lo hayas salvado de la batalla.

-Pero, tal vez...

-No sueñes Lis. Sabes que no podemos dejarle ir, sabiendo lo que sabe.

-No vio a Lilly, y tampoco sospecha de nosotras.

-¿No?, poco le faltara para llegar a la conclusión que nosotras eramos espías.

-Bueno...

-No te engañes, tu estúpido intento de salvarlo no cambiaria su destino, la muerte.

Lisa no se había parado a pensar en ello. Pero sabía que Leena tenía razón. No podía salvarlo de la muerte. Volvió a sentir el deseo de protegerlo, pero tenía la certeza que esta vez no iba a poder salvarlo. Tenía que haber otra alternativa. Una opción que se le había escapado, siempre la había. Tenía que haberla.

Leena sabía que estaba pagando injustamente con Lisa el sentimiento de culpabilidad que llevaba encima. Pero aun así, no pudo detener las palabras envenenadas que salieron de su boca.

-Acaso crees que el se hubiera fijado en ti, si no hubieras llevado ese traje, el cabello perfectamente peinado y el maquillaje.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Lo sabes muy bien, a los hombres como tu "amorcito", le atraen las chicas refinadas, elegantes, tímidas como Elizabeth Liens. Nunca te miraría dos veces siendo Lisa Novotny.

El efecto de la palabras de Leena tuvieron en Lisa una reacción que sorprendió por igual a las dos.

-Vete de mi camarote- Logro decir Lisa entre lagrimas.

-Lisa.. yo... solo- Leena se asusto al ver a Lisa llorando.

-Marchate, ¡ya!

Leena se fue, sintiéndose como una bruja. Solo quería que Lisa despertara de ese cuento de hadas. No quería hacerla sufrir. Pero no pudo evitar decir eso.

Salió de su camarote y vago sin rumbo fijo por el barco.

No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que le dijo a Lisa. Que cruel había sido con Lisa.

Ella era precisamente la mas vulnerable, todo le afectaba el doble. Desde pequeña, cuando algo la asustaba iba corriendo con Dave. Y cuando creció en vez de acudir a Dave, se pasaba las noches intentado reconstruir todo lo que le había pasado. Incluso podía pasarse la noche entera intentando encontrar una solución a los terribles problemas adolescentes.

En ocasiones sentía unos celos terribles de ella, porque tenía a Dave. Lisa tenía un padre que todavía vivía y además, una magnifica relación padre-hija. Cuando esos celos la acechaban, tenía fuertes discusiones con Lisa, que acababa llorando, como hoy. Pero esos celos, habían dejado de atormentarla hacia años. Se esfumaron cuando por fin vio con claridad que no tenían sentido alguno, y fue Lilly la que le mostró la autentica verdad que atormentaba a Lisa.

Cinco años atrás, tubo una fuerte discusión con Lisa, pero no recordaba el por qué de esta. Lilly estaba presente y cuando Lisa salió corriendo por las duras palabras de Leena.

-¿Por qué siempre le hablas así?

-No puedo evitarlo. No se porque siento deseos quiero herirla.

-Leena, es Lisa de quien hablamos. Es la persona mas dulce y buena del mundo.

-Lo sé, pero no se que me pasa. Lilly te juro que no es mi intención hacerla sufrir. Pero cuando la veo sonreír, con esa ternura que desprenden sus ojos me duele el corazón, sobretodo cuando la veo con Dave.

-Dios mío, Leena tienes celos de Lisa.

-Si, la envidio por tener a Dave. Lilly la miro con Dave y pienso en mis padres, tu y yo podríamos ser tan felices como ella, si estuvieran vivos. Acaso tu no sientes celos cuando los ve.

-Cielos, no. Leena es cierto que tal vez podríamos sonreír como Lisa si estuvieran vivos, pero acaso no ves lo que a ella le pasa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Los árboles no te dejan ver el bosque. Por que crees que corría tras el cuando era pequeña, por el miedo terrible que tiene de perderlo.

-Si es así, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-No, porque mi madre no murió cuando yo nací. Yo no tenía miedo de perderlos, porque siempre estuvieron allí. Y tu también los tuviste antes de ser cogidos como esclavos. Nosotras no nacimos con una muerte a nuestras espaldas. Y aunque fuera poco tiempo los tuvimos a los 2 por igual.

-Quieres decir que Lisa vive con la culpa de la muerte de su madre. No tenía ni idea.

-Claro que no, porque solo ves la fachada que ella muestra. Lisa es terriblemente mas infeliz que nosotras. Y te diré el por qué.

Tanto tu como yo recordamos a nuestros padres. Pero ella no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo era su madre. Por muchas descripciones que Dave pueda darle. Además sabemos que se parece a Dave y de su madre solo heredo sus ojos. Como crees que debe sentirse al pensar en su madre y no ver nada en su mente. Nunca ha sentido el calor de su abrazo. Lisa nació sin una madre. Por ellos cada vez que ve a Dave, tiene miedo a perderlo como perdió a su madre. Por eso pasa todo el tiempo que puede con el, atesorando los recuerdos.

-Nunca me contó nada.

-Como quieres que te lo cuente, sabiendo como la tratas. Además a mi nunca me ha contando que se siente culpable de la muerte de su madre.

-Entonces como lo sabes.

-Por que puedo ver la culpa reflejada en sus ojos cuando se habla de su madre.

Desde ese día, Lisa cambio a los ojos de Leena. Empezó a ver todo lo que Lilly le dijo. Y su trato con Lisa mejoro, nunca mas sintió celos. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de la culpa con la que cargaba Lisa, seguía siendo una persona con un gran corazón, capaz de perdonar a su celosa amiga.

Pero hoy como hace 5 años atrás, volvió a herir a Lisa con sus palabras. Esta vez la razón no eran los celos, sino la culpabilidad. Nunca antes la había sentido.

Se sentía culpable por la estocada de Lilly. Ella la había distraído de la batalla, y por su culpa Lilly salió herida.

Leena se fue a su camarote, tenía que disculparse con Lisa y Lilly, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Paso por delante del espejo que había en su cuarto y se quedo mirando su reflejo. Se acerco un poco más y vio en sus ojos azules, el brillo de la culpabilidad que siempre veía en Lisa. Ahora sabía como era vivir con la culpa. Pero se pregunto, como Lisa podía vivir con una culpa que arrastraba desde niña, y seguir siendo tan buena persona.

(-------------------------------***------------------------------)

Muchas veces se había despertado con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, pero esta vez era peor que las demás. Se preguntaba a que fiesta habría ido para tener tremenda resaca. Busco en la memoria pero no se acordaba de ninguna. Solo había en su mente una chica de pelo rojo. Era muy hermosa, tenía unos increíbles ojos color esmeralda. En que fiesta podría haberla conocido. O tal vez fue en una taberna.

"Las tres escobas", se acordaba de haber ido allí con Siruis y Remus pero...

¡las chicas francesas!, pero ninguna era pelirroja.

Pensó y pensó y al final lo recordó. El ataque pirata, la pelea con espadas y la estocada. La chica pelirroja era la capitana del barco pirata y el la había herido, recordó su grito de dolor y la sangre que manchaba su camisa. ¿Estaría bien? Tenía que averiguarlo. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que se encontraba encerrado en un calabozo, que olía francamente mal y además el suelo estaba mojado. El tambaleo del suelo le dio la pista en estaba en un barco, prisionero de una pirata herida. No quería pensar si se habría desangrado y hubiera muerto.

Se levanto del suelo y se acerco a los barrotes y observó las demás celdas. Solamente estaban ocupadas 2 ellas, y por Remus y Sirius.

-¡Sirius!,¡Remus!- gritó James

Los dos al oír sus nombres empezaron a despertarse. Tardaron unos minutos en entender donde se encontraban. Remus fue el primero en levantarse y vio a James.

-James, nos han capturado los piratas, ¿cierto?- pregunto Remus.

-Si

-Solo recuerdo la alerta y el bullicio que había en la cubierta.

-Desapareciste al empezar la pelea.¿a donde fuiste?

-Fui...¡Elizabeth!, ya me acuerdo llevaba a Elizabeth a un lugar seguro, cundo me dijo que Sirius se había desmayado.

-¿Yo me desmaye?

-¡Sirius!- dijeron al unísono James y Remus.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- pregunto James.

-Pues... recuerdo a la francesa.

-Si, Elizabeth me dijo que su hermana te encontró desmayado.- dijo Remus.

-Espera, creo que empiezo a recordar. Estaba esperando a que saliera del camarote, primero salió la rubia y después ella. Fui hablar con ella y me invito a pasar a su camarote y...

-No quiero saber lo que hiciste con ella Sirius- dijo Remus.

-No hicimos nada, si no lo recordaría, entre en cu camarote y luego nada. No recuerdo mas.

-Seguramente fue ahí cuando te desmayaste.- dijo James.

-Pero no me sentía mareado ni nada, además sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Todavía me duele.

-Yo cuando fui a buscarte te vi en el suelo y luego, me paso lo mismo que a ti.- dijo Remus.

-A ver, los dos os desmayasteis de la misma forma, en el mismo lugar. Y a mi me paso algo parecido pero en la cubierta.- dijo James.

-Yo no diría "desmayo" James, mas bien creo que nos aturdieron.- dijo Remus.

-¿Pero quien?- dijo Sirius

-Las francesas- dijo James.

-¿Por qué harían eso?- pregunto Sirius

-¡Callaos!- dijo una voz grave.

Los 3 buscaron al propietario del grito y vieron a un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla en medio de las celdas. Tenía un aspecto terrible y a la vez temible.

-Me habéis despertado.

-¿Qué ocurre Sam?- dijo otra voz. Esta provenía de un hombre rubio, que no parecía tan temible como el tal "Sam".

-Estos 3 que se han puesto de cháchara.

-Iré avisar a Lilly.

A los 3 les daba miedo volver hablar, ya que por la cara que tenía Sam, no parecía ser un tipo le gustara que le despertaran. Aun así Sirius se atrevió a volver a hablar:

-¿Dónde estamos?- susurro

-Prisioneros de unos piratas- dijo James susurrando

-Así que nos atacaron cuando estaba inconsciente.

-Si, nos ataco el Esmeralda.

-Estamos en el Esmeralda.- dijo asombrado Sirius, mirando con expectación el lugar.

-Ya te crees que el barco existe- dijo entre susurros Remus.

-¡Callaos ya!

Los 3 se callaron al instante. No querían enfadar a Sam, que los miraba como si quisiera matarles. Cuando se callaron vieron como cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormirse. Prefirieron no decir nada para no despertarle.

(-------------------------------***------------------------------)

Se estaba cepillando el pelo mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Las palabras de Leena le habían hecho preguntarse si esta tenía razón. Acaso a Remus le hubiera gustado viéndola como una pirata. Sin ese vestido que realzaba sus curvas, sin arreglarse el cabello. Quería pensar que sí, pero él había intentado besar a Elizabeth, no a ella. Se estaba enamorando de una persona que no sabía quien era ella verdaderamente.

Los chicos como él no se enamoraban de chicas como ella. Aun así no podía dejar que muriera. Solo de pensarlo se le encogía el corazón.

Tenía que encontrar una solución para que no muriera, y debía encontrarla rápido. Porque dentro de unas horas amanecería y Lilly tendría que tomar una decisión respecto a él.

Las horas que siguieron, Lisa se las paso dando vueltas en la cama intentando encontrar una solución. Por mas que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron por el camarote de Lisa, esta ya había encontrado la forma de salvar a Remus de la muerte y de con el tiempo este se pudiera enamorar de ella.

* * *

_Este cap es un poco mas largo por la espera ^^_

___ Dejen review, para saber si les gusto._  



End file.
